Road Rovers Episode 14 Part 1
by strong man
Summary: This contains songs like "Loves me not"bt T.A.T.U and Loves you not by dream   band   anyway:Exlie realizes he's gay,Hunter is with Collen,will he change his mind,this may hurt Hunter/Collen fans but I don't care
1. Exile's Dream lover

_**This is my first Road Rovers fanfic so be nice**_

_**Reason: **_I wanted to do this cause I think Exile and Hunter would make a perfect couple, don't judge...I think that I believe is right

_**Rated: **_M

_**Warning: **_This CONTAINS GAY CONTENT and VERY STRONG SEX

After Shag has finished drinking from the toilet Exile rushed in there

After that he went to his room but it wasn't his room it was hunter's, he has let Colleen stay with him

Exile then backed out slowly out of Hunters room then he went to his own room

He just got into bed and went to sleep or at lest tried to fall asleep

He tossed and turned in the bed and the next thing he knew, he fell asleep and he was dreaming, it was about someone he loved for a long time but was to afraid to say it

Exile grinded his teeth at the Middle of the dream

_**[Exile's Dream]**_

Exile and the other rovers were sitting down eating Shag's food

Hunter was sitting next to Exile and Blitz was next to Colleen

Once they were done eating Hunter noticed that Exile had some food on his mouth

"What is it comrade" Exile said

"You got some food on your mouth, here let me get that off" Hunter

Hunter licked on Exile's lips and everyone gasped

"There" Exile said wanting him to have a clean mouth

Just then He gently grabbed Hunter's face and slowly placed it close to his face then stickled his toung out and placed it in Hunter's, both closed their eyes

They kissed for 10 seconds then pulled away

They all then left the table like nothing happened

All the rovers went to their rooms, Hunter went to Exile's room instead of his own

Exile walked to his mirror and said:" I'm I gay, he thought

Hunter then went to Exile and wrapped his arms around him, rocking him back and forth

"Comrade, I think I'm gay" Said Exile

He started to cry

Hunter then pulled Exile to his chest and patted his head

"Shhh, it's okay" He said

Exile cried on Hunter's chest

Hunter rubbed on Exile's back

"What are you doing comrade" He said while sobbing

"Just relax, Exile" Hunter

Exile took a deep breath and stopped crying

"I love you comrade" The husky said

"Exile, can I show you something?" Hunter said

"Sure comrade" He said

"Okay, close you eyes and go sit down on the bed" The Labrador said

Exile nodded then they both went to Exile's king sized bed with Hunter guiding him

As soon as Hunter got him to sit on the bed, he went into the bathroom and he closed the door behind him

Hunter then began to take off all of his clothes, he then puts on some perfume called" Sexy",he sprayed some all over him

Hunter came out of the bathroom and puts his hands on his hips

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" Hunter said

Exile opened his eyes and he was drooling with his eyes wide open

"Well, how do I look?" He said slowly spinning around

"Comrade, you look amazing" Said a stunned husky

"Thanks" Said Hunter after giggling

Hunter then walked over to Exile, picked him up and pulled him close to his body

Hunter then started to place his toung inside the husky's mouth and he was stroking him back, he also led Exile to the bed and they both layed down while kissing

Hunter rolled over, now Exile was on top, Exile began to take off his shirt making his fantasy lover stopped for a moment

Once Exile took his shirt off Hunter could see that he had a perfect body, he ran his hand across it feeling the inner circles of his man-boobs

"Man, that feels so good" Hunter said as his eyes went up into space

Exile began to take his pants off including his boxers, this turned Hunter on, he also began to take off his own clothes reveling his god-like chest

Now they both were completely naked, they grabbed each others faces and began kissing

Hunter had put one leg over Exile's right leg and the other on his left then began to stroke his cheek, Exile did the same to him

He was also kissing the husky fully on the mouth while Exile started to stroke Hunter's fur

Hunter let out a moan

"I love you Comrade" Exile said

"I love you too Exile" Hunter said back

Exile began to scoot up to his pillows, Hunter followed him as they kissed with their toungs

Hunter backed away, layed down on his stomach and lifting his tail

Exile scooted behind Hunter, grabbed his member and placed it into his tailhole, he began to pound into him

"You like that huh?" Exile said with a playfully evil smile

"Very much" He said between humps

After 3 hours of sex

Hunter and Exile were panting hard considering their hardcore sex

"We should get sleep" Exile said before stretching his arms

"Yeah" He said agreeing with the husky

They pulled back the covers and they both got into bed

Hunter and Exile cuddled close to each other then gave one another a kiss on the lips as a good night.

Exile's dream had ended at the sound of his alarm

I really enjoyed making this chapter

_**More chapters soon and please fill free to comment**_

_**This chapter based on the songs "Make My Heart by Toni Braxton and "Dream Lover by Mariah Carey**_


	2. Exlie's Depressing Day

**_This is my Second chapter of Road Rovers Episode 14 Part 1_**

**_Pairing: _**Hunter/Exile, Hunter/Coleen (Slash)

_**Rated:** _M

Exile began stretching, got up then walked to his mirror and said was that all a dream, yes, he thought to himself

He then lowered his ears, sat down on his knees and for the first time the lovable husky cried

Down the hall Shag was already downstairs making his dish

Meanwhile, Blitz was in his room kissing himself until he smelled something, he then stopped what he was doing, got dressed and went out of his room and down the hall

Blitz came down to see everyone else was sitting and Hunter was sitting next to Coleen, so Blitz sat down next to Exile, he walked past her

"Hello, Bliss" Coleen said

"My name is Blitz, get it right" He growled

They were all eating Shag's cooking

After they were all done eating, Hunter and Colleen had some big news

Hunter tapped the glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention

Everyone looked at the two

Rovers, Colleen has an announcement to make" He said getting up

"Hunter and I are getting married" Coleen with a holding his hand

Everyone cheered for them, all the Exile and Blitz, so they put on a fake smile

"Finally, it's about time you guys had settled down, So when are you going to get married?

"Tomorrow" Hunter said

"Were at" Said Shepherd

"Out in the woods" Coleen said waiting for her Hunter to finish his part

Exile was heartbroken, he loved Hunter and so he got up from the table

Shepherd, may I be going to room" He said hoping that it was for the best

"You may" Shepherd

"Thank you" he said before getting up from his seat and pushing his chair in

Exile walked to his room, but while he was walking to his room, he was put his hands over his eyes and he began to cry

He cried all the way to his room, once he got in, he walked up to his mirror, put his hands on the conter top and sighed, he couldn't believe that Hunter was getting married

Exile decided to take a bath, he went into him bathroom and began to take off all his clothes

He then sighed then turned the water on high, he waited for the water to get hot

While he was waiting, he was playing with himself and while he was doing that, he was fantasizing about Hunter undressed

Hunter then appeared on front of him

Exile then saw him and he was feeling better, but he was still depressed that it wasn't the real one

"You came back" Said the husky

"Yes...I wanted to see you again" dream Hunter said

Hunter quickly began to put his hand on Exile's chest and working his way down to his member

Exile was about to say something but was stopped by Hunter's finger

"You talk to much, he started to stick his toung out and placed it into Exile's mouth

Exile closed his eyes and put both hand on the other's face

Exile and Hunter put their hand on one another's body and rubbed on each other, they were so close that their members touched

They moaned and called out each other's names

Finally the bath water was ready, Exile got in the water then he helped Hunter in

Exile layed back at the end of the tub, Hunter then scooted his back against Exile's stomach, Hunter then kissed Exile's neck

He then grabbed the shop and started rubbing it on Hunter's stomach, suddenly Hunter lightly grabbed Exile's hand and guided him to his member

While Hunter was guiding him, Exile was feeling Hunter's butt with his other hand, it felt so good

Hunter finally made it and put Exile's hand on his member, he then moved it up and down many times

Hunter and Exile moaned at the feeling, after Hunter turned around and kissed Exile

Exile put his hands on Hunter's cheeks, he rubbed on them, he then hugged Hunter tight, Hunter and Exile closed their eyes

Soon Hunter was starting to fade away, when Exile opened his eyes, he noticed that Hunter was gone, that made him sad

Exile finished washing up, got out of the bath tub when he was done and got dressed

he got ready for bed, he pulled back the covers and got into bed, he tried to go to sleep but the last time he went to sleep, he was dreaming of his hope to be boyfriend, Hunter, the real Hunter

Exile sighed

"I hope that I won't be dreaming of comrade again" Said a depressed husky

Suddenly Hunter came back for the final time, he was nude again and he got into bed with Exile

"Hunter, you came back" He said rather excitedly

"Yeah but I need to tell you something" He said as if it was trouble

"What?" He said

"Your love for Hunter, the real Hunter" He explained

Exile then lowered down his ears and had a sad face, Hunter cuddled up to him to make him feel better

"Exile, the truth is I was made by Shepherd, I'm only a figure of your lover" He said explaining his identity

"Wow, I never knew...I thought to were real" He said stroking his cheek

"I am real in here" He said pointing to Exile's heart

"Really?" He said as a tear came down his cheek but quickly dryed it away

"Yes" He said feeling sorry that he wasn't real

"Anyway, Exile you don't have to hide your feelings, just let them out, show Hunter how you really feel about him

"Okay, thanks" He said smiling

Dream Hunter put his hands on Exile's cheek and kissed his lips making the husky wrapped his arms around him, one hand was reaching for his butt

Dream Hunter began to moan then move up and down on Exile

Exile could feel Hunter's member on his

Hunter then placed his toung in Exile's once again

Exile closed his eyes and with his hand, he reached out to his own member, he moaned

Your right Hunter, Tomorrow Hunter is getting married, I'll tell him then" He said before closing his eyes

Hunter smiled and slowly licked his neck, Exile rubbed on his head, making him feel good

Thank You" He said while yawning

Your welcome" He said

after he said that Hunter was beginning to fade away again

Exile smiled then went to sleep

While he was asleep, he was thinking of telling him of not but what if he did, what would Hunter think, would he reject him or not

All this was running though his mind, he was so nervous

_**A clone of Hunter that Shepherd made with his machine, so yeah, he put wires to Hunter's brain while he was sleeping**_

_**Please comment on this story**_


	3. Making Up Your Mind

**_This is my third chapter of Road Rovers: Episode 16 Part 1_**

**_Pairings:_** Exile/Hunter, Hunter/Coleen (Slash)

**Rated: **M

It was morning and everyone woke up, the wedding was at 3:00

In Hunter's room, he and his soon to be wife was getting up

They starched, got out of bed and kissed each other

"Morning, Hunte" Coleen said

"Morning...Collen did you sheep well" Hunter said after her

"Yes...you" She said

"Fine" He said

"I can't believe we're getting married at 3:00, this is what I have been dreaming of" She said like she was going to explode

"Yeah...it's going to be great" He said sounding excited as well

Collen" Said Hunter

"Yes, Hunte

"We should maybe eat breakfast first before the wedding" He strongly suggested

"Right" She said agreeing with her soon to be husband

They got up, went out the door and down the hall

When the was into the room, they could see that everyone else was already eating

Blitz saw Collen and he was very sad and like Exile he was heartbroken

Collen and her soon to be husband walked hand in hand and sat next to each other Shag gave them some food, they began to eat

Once they were all done eating Hunter and Collen went to their room

She quickly went onto the bathroom without Hunter knowing, she got undressed

Hunter made it to his room and wondered where Collen was

Hunter: "Collen

Collen slowly walked out of the bathroom, trying to be a girly girl, Hunter was just staring at her as he put on his sexy face

"How do I look? She said while beoing a diva

"Amazing" He said sweetly and smoothly

"Take me, Hunte" She said putting both hand on the door

Hunter nodded then went up to Collen and grabbed her body, he went to the bed and laid on the bed

he went to lock the door then got undressed too after that, he ran to her jumped on her, it didn't hurt her one bit

She wrapped her arms around Hunter and the Lab kissed along Collen's neck and boobs, that felt really good to her

Collen then stroked his head and put her other hand on his butt

Collen moaned and sizzled

"My...that feels so good" She said feeling his body of her's

Hunter decided to roll over then he kissed her on the lips

they close their eyes

They had sex for 50 minutes then Hunter decided to push of Collen then he panted

Collen: "Hunte, is something wrong?

Collen sat up from the bed

" I just need some time alone" He said putting a hand on his head

"You need some time to sort this out?" She said

"Yeah" He half-lied

Collen went up to him, rubbed he cheek and kissed him

Hunter kissed back while he was wrapping her arms around her back then she pulled away

"I know this is hard for you but you just have to go with it, I mean think of it, when we're married we can live together" She said already think of plans

"Yeah" He said

"Anyway, I'm going to see the master" she said

Collen was getting dressed

Okay, see ya" He said waving good-bye

Collen gave him a quick kiss on the lips then she headed out the door, went down the hall went into the kitchen and wondered where the master was

Collen turned to Shag who was putting up his cooking things

"Shag, have you seen the master" She asked

Shang nodded and pointed to his office

"Thanks, Shag" She said before walking to his office and knocked on the door

"Come in" Shepherd said working on some papers

Collen came in and sat down

"You need something" Shepherd said not looking at her

"Yes, it's about me and Hunter's wedding, we're both pushing hard on this

Don't worry Collen, I got all the stuff you need" He said before smiling

"Thanks, master" She said

"Anytime" Shepherd said getting back to work

Meanwhile

Hunter decided to go to Exile's room for some help, so he got dressed then went out the door

Exile walking back and forth, think of weather Hunter would like his anymore or not

He then heard a knock on the door, he went to open the door and saw that it was Hunter

"What you doing here, Comrade?" He said while holding the hall

"I need your help, may I come in" Hunter said

" Sure comrade, what you need help with?" He said willing to help

"I'm under a lot of pressure" He said holding his arm

"Why don't you sit down on bed then explain" He said welcoming him inside

"Sure" He said

He and Exile sat on the bed and Hunter explained the whole situation

"So you having wedding problems" Exile said

"Yes, I don't know what to do" He said before burying his head in his hands coving his eyes

"Just tell her that we're get though this together, look what I'm trying to say is...What you want most in life" He throwing out suggestions

"I want a weddin-" He said but was stopped by a push onto the bed, it was Exile

Exile roughly kissed himon the lips

Hunter was so confused that he kissed Exlie back, then they got up still kissing and went up against the wall next Hunter put his hand on Exlie's butt and rubbed it

After 2 seconds Exlie pulled away, Hunter was very confused then butt at the same time felt very wonderful inside like his heart was full of heat

"Y-you kissed me" He said looking down trying to get this in his mind

"You know it" Said Exile thinking that it's okay to kiss other men let alone his comrade

"You, this is not London" Hunter said

"What, people don't kiss in forest" Said Exile

"Not at the Road rover's headquarters" Hunter explained proving his point

"I better go, I need some time to think this though" He said

"I understand, comrade" The husky said sadly

Hunter walked out the door, he then saw Collen

"Hello, Hunte" She said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Collen" Hunter said

"Shepherd's got the cake" Coleen said

"Yeah" Hunter mouthed

"You okay, Hunter" She said sensing something

"Y-yeah I just went to see Exlie for some help" He said truthfully

"What did you talk about?" She said

"We sat on the bed and we talking about the wedding and I was under a lot of pressure but he said I should tell myself that we can get though this together

"Anything else" She said

"Nope, why don't you wait outside, I won't be long" He said nervously

Collen nodded and went down the hall and outside

Hunter went to his room, went in, got a book then got a tape and played some music

Hunter sat down in his chair and began to read

"Welcome to our series on exploring your masculinity this is audio tape number 1: Getting a grip...are you dressed and suitable and maskelen attire" The Radio said

"Yeah" He mumbered

Are you in control? Said the radio

"Yes" Hunter put down the book

Are you ready to take charge" Said the radio

Hunter nodded

Are you ...a man" The radio said

"yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssssssssss" Hunter said in annoyance

"Stand up" Hunter stood up, pushed his chair in and stood in the middle of the floor

"Stand straight and tall" Said the radio

Hunter put his hands on his hips

"Excuse me but are we a little teapot? Said the radio

Hunter then put his hand off of his hips

"Untuck your shirt, just one side" The radio said

"You hate this don't you?" The radio said

"Look at it" Hunter said

"You want to be neat, you want to be tighte" Said the radio

"Adjusting yourself" Said the radio

Hunter couldn't figure it out but he tried

Not there" The radio said

Hunter tried again

"The package, sissy man, the family jewels" Said the radio

Hunter tried his pants

"Grab'em" Said the radio

Hunter grabbed his dick

"Your in a barrow" Said the radio

"Repeat after me Yo" The radio said

"Yo" Said Hunter

"Hot girl" Said the radio

"Hot girl" Hunter said

"What a fabulous window treatment" Said the radio

"What a fabu-" said Hunter

"That was a trick" Said the radio

Hunter grunted

"We have come to the most critical area of masculine behavior, dancing" The radio said

The Radio started playing music

Hunter started to do a little dance

"Yes" He said

"Unforchantly, men don't dance" Said the radio

"oh, come on" Hunter stomped

"Under any circumstances...this will be your ultimate test and all costs avoid, rhyme, race and pleasure" The radio said

"What ever you do do not dance" Said the radio

Nodded his head and his hands no

The radio stopped dancing then he started up again

"Can you hear it, can you hear the demon dancing, can you hear the demon dance the demon whispers, everyone else is dancing, there getting down, there getting funky now, there having fun, not you" Said the radio

"No" He said trying to hold it in, catch the fever, feel the heat of the disco beat and hunter began to shake his hips

"It's calling to you, do not listen, men do not dance, they work, they drink, they have bad backs, they do not dance, hold still, hold tight, what ever you you do, don't dance" Said the radio now in a raging voice

Hunter blew up and the music got louder and he started to freestyle

"What are you doing? Stop dancing you big ballerina, stop waving those hands, ain't you listening you pantewaste, stop it, stop shaking that botty,be a man, kick someone, push someone, bite someone's ear" The radio said

Hunter got off his shirt

"Stop it, get a grip, think about Shag, Muzzle he can't dance, he can barly walk, stop it, stop it, just stop dancing" Said the radio

The music stopped and so did Hunter

"So how did you do, stupid boy" The radio said

Hunter turned off the radio

**_The last part was the one I got out of the In & Out Movie, you better love me for this, just kidding, the last chapter will be up maybe during the two week break, maybe now, who knows_**


	4. Hunter Comes out with the Turth

_**This is the last chapter of my Road Rovers Eposide 14 Part 1 fic, hope you enjoy it**_

**_Pairings:_ **Exilre/Hunter, Hunter/Coleen **(Slash)**

_**Rated: **_

_**()this is Shag talking**_

_**Now on with the story**_

While Collen was waiting on Hunter, Shepherd walking outside

Collen saw him

Collen...time for you to get ready" Said Shepherd

"Yes..sir" Coleen said before getting up and going inside

Shepherd had a closet full of clothes and he picked out the perfect one,it was red with damneds all over with a crown

Collen took it put it on

Once she had it on she looked at herself in the mirror

"Is it alright...is my crown crocked" She said

"Perfect...your everything I ever dreamed of your wedding and more" Shepherd said

"Do you have the rings" Said Confuseus

"Hssh...your radienting" Shepherd said

"I just can't believe it...it's really happening..my life...after all these years it's starting" Coleen said

"(my mom says it won't last )" Shag said

"Your mom it an alcoholic" She joked

Meanwhile in Hunter's room, he was getting dressed up in black then he straighten himself up while looking in the mirror

"It's terrible" He said replying to his tux

Just then Blitz came in his room

"You need help" He said

"No, I'm fine it's just that the drycleaners lift a shine on my pants and my right collar is slightly bent and the laundry did not use enough starch in my shirt...were are we?, you crane, I can't get married I look like a hobo" Hunter said

Biltz was beginning to leave the room but then ask if Hunter was coming

"I'm coming Biltz..I'm coming...one minute" Hunter asked him

Meanwhile Collen was ready and the wedding song started, all their friends were there, they were mumbling to each other, then Hunter was walking down the path and he waited for Collen to come just then Exile was standing right far at the side of the headquarters, he saw Hunter and smiled

A woman started to play the music and everyone in the crowd turned around to the bride and Hunter was ready

The bride came out and Hunter gave a little smile in heart of her beauty

The bride made it slowly down the ally, when she made it she stood face to face with Hunter

The music stopped

"What a gloryes morning...what a perfect day..what a glory splanded occasion

Muzzle began to cry but Shag conferted him

"Drealy beloved we are gathered here to join this wonderful couple in the state of holyest love before the eyes of god...before we behin the vows, do any of you find a reason why this couple should not be married

The whole crown the quite

"Very good..cause let's remember, marriage is turly a blessed event, must be a unuion based on deppest love, total kenship and honsty..let us began

"Do you Collen take this dog as you wedded mate, to have and to hold do death do you part

"I do" She said softly

Muzzle started to whine

"And do you Hunter take this woman to be your wedded mate..to have and to hold to death do you part

Hunter was speehless then he blew it

"I'm gay" He said while letting out a smile

Collen had on a worried face

"Pardon" Shepherd said making sure he heard him clearly

the crowd was chattering and Muzzle and Shag were in shock

Exile then stood up and walked a little to Hunter like two steps

Hunter was then speehless then he made his decision, he took a breath

"I'm gay" He said

"Your what" Coleen said

"( he's gay )" Shag said

"I heard him" She said while looking at Shag

She and the crown gasped and were in shock

Muzzle turned to the crowed

"Everyone, what Hunter is trying to say is that he's having a wonderfull day"she lied

Hunter turned to Shepherd's sidekick

"Muzzle" He said

She turn to Hunter then Muzzle sat down

Hunter took a deep breath and said"I'm gay

Muzzle covered his mouth and the crown mumbled

Exile was even in shock too but in a happy way

"haa-haa-whoo" Said a friend

Hunter then turned to Collen who was now about to run away with tears coming from her eyes, she ran into the headquarters and Hunte ran after her

The crown was worried, Muzzle was holding Shag's arm in care

Meanwhile, Collen was walkingback in forth in her dressing room

"I lost 75 pounds..I lost 75 pounds" She said walking back and forth

"I'm a horrible person...you have every right to hate should hate me...I want you to hate me...I insist that you hate me..I'm scum..I'm garbage..I;m vrmen..and..and I'm sorry" Hunter said trying to make it better

Collen then stopped and looked at Hunter with anger

"Your sorry..your sorry..after..after I wait for you for..no..no..not for just 3 years my entire life, after I planned our future aroudn our wedding,after I based my entire comfest on selfofsteam on the bed that your willing to marry me and your sorry" She said with power in her voice

Hunter sat down

Collen was walking back in forth again

"Thank god my mom and dad are dead,this whould've killed them!" She said

Collen then stood infront on Hunter and calmly

Are you really gay?" She was hoping that he's not

Hunter nodded twice but didn't open his mouth

"Is there..oh...ANY OTHER TIME TOLD ME THIS!,i'M WEARING A WEDDING DRESS WITCH SHEPHERD PICKED OUT i..i HIGHLIGHTED MY HAIR YOU SAID i NEEDED SHIMER,i LOVED YOU AND BELIEVED YOU AND PERTEND NOT TO NOTICED THE Barbra Streisand thing,i THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST CREATIVE..i THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST SMARTER THEN ME AND MORE Sensitive..MORE INTERESTING the most wonderful man who evet lived..I thought you could just cange my life and show me the whole world and teach me about art and life and magic..I thought you could make me feel like a beautiful worman insted of the girl nobody wanted" She shouted full of rage inside.

Hunter stood up

Collen?" He said

Hunter then grabbed her waist but she ran away

"But..but,he sais as he ran to the door" He said trying to say what he needs to say

Collen open the door and the crowd

"Collen" Said Hunter again

She looked at the crowd

"Dose anyone know how many time I had to watch funny lady" Coleen said

After she said that she went out into the woods

Hunter followed her while saying"it was a sequelunder contrackt

Collen stopped in the middle on the ally

"Kick Barbra Streisand and you" She said with anger in her voise

Collen then pushed him outand Hunter fell then she went into the woods

Hunter got up and chased her down

"Collen..Collen..Collen" He ran but it was no use

She looked back and grabed her dress and went on

Hunter then sat on a log

Just then Exile came with excitement

"You did it comrade, I'm so proud of you" He said jumping for joy

"I just destroyed Collen's life, I killed her" He said

"You saved her life" Exile said turning it around

"I just came out..at my wedding infront of everybody, Muzzle, my family, my friends" He said holding his head down

"It was fantastic" The husky said seeing that homosexuality a way better

"It was a nightmare,I d..I d..I d..I d I just destoyed my mom's wedding.I'm..I'm I monster,I'm a lonnitick" He said

"You are hero and I got great footage, I got whole thing" He said stepping aside

"Is that what this was all about, footage..here I'll give you your headlight" He said while running to the camera

Hunter ran to one of his friends who was holding a camera

"Hunter Golding, is a big hon qureer sissy man, he just came out at his big wedding, Collen is angry

Hunter then turn to Exile

"Their, is that what you want?" He said a little angry at himself

"That was great stuff" He said putting his hand on his hips

Hunter then pushed him out then he ran.

_**For those of you that wanted to see some Hunter/Exile Romance, it will have to wait until part 2, sorry...forgive me for this**_

_**don't forget to review**_


End file.
